Some More of Samoa
Some More of Samoa is the 59th short subject starring American slapstick comedy team the The Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Plot The Stooges run a tree doctor business (Elite Painless Tree Surgeons - "The biggest grafters in town"). They are employed by a rich old man to cure his Puckerless Persimmon tree. The Stooges decide that the tree is pining away for a mate. When told this, the old man offers them $10,000 if they can bring him a mate. He then tells them that only one other specimen of the tree exists, and it is found on the cannibal isle of Rhum Boogie. The Stooges arrive on the isle of Rhum Boogie without Curly. Larry tells Moe that Curly has left to "have a date with a mermaid." Upon landing, Moe and Larry are soon captured by the cannibals living on the island. They are brought to see the tribe's king, only to discover that Curly has just been playing dice with the king and winning. The king soon discovers that Curly has been cheating. He then demands that Curly marry his sister, or all three Stooges will be cooked that night in a "roast Stooge" stew. Curly is happy to oblige until he discovers that the king's sister is old and ugly. He then refuses to marry her, and the Stooges are doomed to become cannibal food. Fortunately, the Stooges manage to escape the cannibals before they are cooked. While running away, Curly grabs the puckerless persimmon tree. After a run-in with an angry alligator, the Stooges finally make it back to their boat. Unfortunately for them, their boat begins to sink as soon as they leave shore. The short ends with them desperately bailing water as they sink, while the cannibals' spears rain down on them from the shore. Notes *The title is a self-contained pun, as "Samoa" is pronounced similarly to slurring "some more of" as "some mo' o'". The film itself is set on the fictional island of Rhum Boogie, not Samoa. *The gag where the one of the Stooges fight against multi-armed statue reworked in the Stooges 1951 short Hula-La-La. *There is a continuity error in this film: When Curly runs into the king’s hut he is still covered with the white powder draped on him from when a tribesman is preparing the Stooges for dinner, but when he goes into the hut and tangles with the idol statue, the powder is gone. After he grabs the tree and runs off, the powder is back on. Quotes **Larry (after being bitten on the foot by an alligator): "I lost the end of my shoe!" **Moe: "The end of a shoe ain't important!" **Larry: "Well, this one is! I think it had my toes in it!" References *Solomon, Jon (2002). The Complete Three Stooges: The Official Filmography and Three Stooges Companion. Comedy III Productions, Inc. pp. 195. ISBN 0971186804. Category:Three Stooges films